The Escape
by LunaLuv18
Summary: A group of special teens escape a secret research facility and try to get away from the guards tracking them down. Why are they held there? will they find freedom? will they find love?
1. Meeting

Branches snapped under her feet as she ran through the forest. Soft pants escaping her lips her pale face had a scared and panicked look her chocolate brown eyes were filled with worry but also with hop. Hope to escape. Her bright orange hair didn't really help her to hide as it blew in the wind. Quickly maneuvering in between the trees, she jumped over some bushes but upon landing mis stepped, tripping and falling over. But she didn't have time to groan in pain and inspect her bruises the guards were right behind her and it wouldn't be long before they would send out the dogs after her.

Getting up to her feet once more she began to run again hoping to find a place to hide and seek for a way out of these thick forests. Then a loud noise struck her ears. The alarm! Not long after followed loud barking they had let out the dogs she needed a place to hide! And quick! Suddenly she heard a deep voice call out to her "hey you! Over here!" as she looked towards the direction she thought the sound was coming from she noticed a man in the distance he was waving his arms and signaling her to come over to him. She panted as she stood still hesitating to trust him but the sound of the dogs closing in snapped her out of it as she sprinted towards him.

No time to look at him as he grabbed onto her as soon as she reached him pulling her though some sort of hole in the air. She felt a warmth run over her as he did the hole closed as soon as they passed through. A yelp escaped her lips as they hit the ground when looking back she saw the guards run past them seemingly not seeing or hearing them at all! They the guy next to her stood up and now she could get a better look at him. He wore black pants and a dark blue tank top showing off his muscles his face seemed deep in thought but also worried and caring as he turned his amber eyes towards her again his raven hair was cut to right above his shoulders. She had not noticed she was staring before he waved his hand in front of her face slowly and spoke up "hello? Anyone home in there? Are you hurt?" he asked looking her over to see if she had any wounds or not.

Shaking her head, she replied to him '"no, no I'm not hurt just a little shocked. How did they not see us? We were right in front of them" He chuckled and reached a hand out to her to help her up before explaining "It's a spell. People outside of the forcefield can't see what's inside of it. That's why I build this little cabin in here" he pointed to the small wooden cabin behind him before starting to walk towards it. Following him closely she still had quite a few questions for him. "But, why did you save me?" that question got him to stop and look back at her "because I am like you, you escaped from research facility beta 1.5 didn't you?" with a surprised look on her face she nodded her head yes in responds. "well I escaped there too only I didn't have someone pulling me aside and saving me I had to lead them around in circles until I had enough of a head start to cast the spell"

doorframe and looked him over. "how long have you been here? Hidden away?" she asked walking closer to him and the fire to warm up. "hmm bout 5 years now." he got up and walked to the kitchen. She looked at him as he left "but why did you stay? Why didn't you leave the forest." with a sigh he returned to the doorway and leaned on the side of it looking back at her. "I tried but since I escaped they do regular patrols in the forest to find me. They know I'm still out here somewhere and now that you escaped too they'll be on high alert." she looked down at her shoes as he said that "Oh well I'm sorry about that" he chuckled softly and walked over to her "don't be once things calm down we might have a bigger chance of getting out if we work together. The name's Shun by the way. She smiled as he held out his hand and gladly took it shaking it softly. "Alice"


	2. Living together

**~Alice's POV~**

It's been a couple of weeks since I broke out of the facility. Shun has been pretty kind to me even though we are pretty much strangers. After the escape my clothes were not really in a great state, so he offered to let me borrow some of his. I wore black pants and a purple shirt I added a belt to it to make it a little bit more stylish you know? I know no one will really see but still I can still look good for myself, can't I? As I sat on the couch looking at the flames that were raging in the fireplace shun walked in having gone out to get more fireplace and check his traps after all, we still had to eat.

I felt my stomach turn as I saw what he was holding. It was a rabbit! A dead rabbit! I knew we needed to eat but I did not want to see that! I think he noticed as he moved it behind his back and quickly walked to the kitchen saying "no worries once it's cooked you won't even recognize it" I shook my head as I tried to get that image out of my head getting up from the couch "okay well is there anything I could do to help?" I asked following him into the kitchen not looking at the rabbit laying still on the countertop.

 **~Shun's POV~**

I looked over at her as she stood in the doorway in between the living room and the kitchen. I noticed how uncomfortable she was around the dead rabbit so letting her help with cooking it is probably not a good idea "Umm no not really, I'll be fine handling dinner by myself" she gave me a small nod before speaking up again "well then I'll go take a shower before dinner then" I nod as she head to the bathroom she's been here for a week, but I'm still not used to someone else living here too but I am glad she is here now our chances of escape are bigger than if we were alone.

I skinned a gutted the rabbit trashing it into bin beside my before cutting up the meat to cook it. As I cook my thoughts wandered off. I knew people have escaped before but how. There must be a way to get out of here. Alice still hasn't show me her powers, yet I should get her to. Her power could come in handy when escaping. The best time to go it is probably in between patrols. The guards are on very high alert with 2 of us now out inside the woods. I'm guessing if we even get past the guard's patrol it won't be easy to escape. During my break out of the facility I heard someone say that they will have to enforce the barrier I don't know what they were talking about, but I'm guessing that they have a barrier or sort of a wall around the edge of the forest. I didn't think we would be able to just stroll out of here, but I do need to find a way past it quickly resources within the invincibility shield are running out and I can't make it bigger without making this one disappear first. And that causes a way too large chance of being spotted by the guards.

 **~Alice's POV~**

I step out of the shower and sigh it felt nice to feel the dirt wash off of me. I dry off using a surprisingly fluffy towel before grabbing a shirt and putting it on. Of course, it was too big for me, so it looked more like a dress for me. It even hung down my shoulder on one side but I shrugged it off. Then a smell hit me. A very gooood smell. I opened the bathroom door and follow the smell to the kitchen where I saw shun putting the cooked meat on 2 plates. "wow that smells amazing!" as he looked at me he seemed to freeze up a bit with red cheeks "are you okay?" I waved my hand in front of his eyes and he seemed to snap out of it "uhhh yeah I'm okay hungry?" he held up one of the plates as he asked. With a nod I took the plate from his hands and walked to the dining room as he followed with his plate as we sat down to eat he looked up to me again. "Alice? What are your powers?"


	3. Breakdown

**~Alice's POV~**

I looked up at him as I just put a bite of food in my mouth while he looked at me his eyes filled with curiosity. I chew my food putting my fork down. I knew this topic would come up eventually and I have to tell him. In this situation we shouldn't keep things from each other, right? I swallow the bite of food and sigh before speaking up "well I control darkness and shadows". The curiosity in his eyes switched to interest and a little confusion. I grab my fork and pick up my fork scooping up another bite but before I brought it to my mouth he asked what that meant. I put my fork back down looking up at him. "welllll like I can make any room pitch black. I can sink into the shadows and hide or travel between them, form shadow creators, once... I even made someone temporally blind."

I got back to eating still feeling his eyes glued to me. After a little while he picked up his fork and resumed his eating as well. I swallowed my last bite and grabbed my glass of water taking a sip before returning my gaze towards him. "so... what's yours? What's your power?" he got up a he also finished his food and grabbed his plate while responding. "I control weather. Like wind, rain and my favorite" he lifted his hand electric sparks flickering in-between them "lightning" I heard him chuckle and realized my mouth was open as i stared at his hand. I shook my head and watched him take my plate to and take it to the kitchen sink.

I had never really told anyone about my powers. I never wanted them to begin with. Why me? Why did I of all the people in the word have to end up like this? I stared down to my hands. Those stupid powers never brought me any good! Only misery and pain. And then I haven't even started about the pain it has caused others. I never wanted to hurt them... but I just lost control. It was all my fault... If I had not lost it that day I wouldn't have hurt them, and those people wouldn't have found me! It was all my fault...

 **~Shun's POV~**

I dumped the dishes into the sink. I'll do them tomorrow. My mind wasn't really able to focus on scrubbing plates. Instead it wandered to Alice and her powers. Mainly how they would come in handy in our escape. They would be a valuable asset in the plan. If I had one that is I had a lot to figure out still. One thing bugged me though. When she told me about what her powers were she seemed so sad and angry not really like the sweet shy girl that lived here for a couple of weeks. As I walked back into the dinning room I noticed Alice was staring down at her hands and that she was crying.

I walked over to her and softly laid a hand on her shoulder. She flinched in surprise as she had probably not seen me approach her. She quickly wiped her cheeks and turned to me "y-yes?" I kneeled next to her seeing her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. "you don't have to hide that from me. What's wrong? Why are you crying" she turned her face away from mine whispering "nothing" with a soft crack in her voice. I softly grabbed her chin and made her look at me "what's wrong?" her eyes filled up with tears again suddenly she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my chest. I was a bit surprised but as I heard her soft sobs I wrapped my arms around her softly rubbing her back and resting my head on hers not asking any questions just comforting her. I didn't expect her to break down like that. Had it something to do with her powers? Is this because I asked about them? I hope I didn't upset her...


End file.
